Come back
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: [AU] Ken insists on being the test subject for a project that would send him to the Meiji era... But, will he actually get there? How will he react in a place where he's got nothing and knows nobody? And most important, is he going to be able to ever come


Come back

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! The manipulative Koyasu-sama who I adore (depending on the day) and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, language.

Pairings: SchuKen, more to come…

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

1

"KEN!" he shouted from the kitchen, his accented voice heavy with annoyance. "WAKE UP ALREADY!" he kicked the door open.

Ken was in the same position he had been nearly an hour ago, hiding under the sheets, blissfully unaware of the other man trying to get him out of bed. He didn't even move when the sheets were taken off him and cool air hit his naked form.

_Well, if you don't wake up like that I'll have to try another thing… _

Schuldig left on the floor a bucket he brought before he crawled into the bed and tilted Ken's face up. "Ken…" he whispered against dry lips. "Wake up." His voice was too sweet, promising nothing good. He continued placing kiss after tentative kiss to the Ken's lips until his lover sleepily reached up to wrap an arm around his neck (an arm that fell down a moment later).

He moved the kisses to his neck, but soon returned to his lips again. This time Ken met each kiss slowly, still more in the kingdom where sleeping was living than being awake, but starting to respond to his lover lazily, which was absolutely different of how they had kissed not many hours ago.

"Mmm.." Schuldig loved this. Ken at mornings was always delicious like this. No matter what mood he was in, tired or fresh, content or angry, at mornings he was always this quiet, tender, vulnerable. For a few minutes he was far more open than he was the rest of the day, and demanded for what he needed that he wouldn't dare to ask for at any other moment when his conscience would keep him from doing so. Those intimate moments were the ones they both treasured the most even if none of them would bring himself to say it out loud.

Ok, change of plans. He stood up and took the bucket from the floor. A couple of seconds later a scream cut the air and Ken, now dripping cold water, wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Fuck! What the- Schuldig?" he yelled, bringing a hand to his heart like he was going to die of a heart attack right there. "What the hell do you want?"

Schuldig pinned him down on the bed and kissed him softly, too busy laughing to continue mad at Ken. /Morning Ken-chan/

That seemed to make Ken explode. "I'm not a chan!" A fist shot up, almost making Schuldig fall of the bed.

Dark orange eyebrows curled down in a frown. "Whatever you say. BUT you're taking a shower right now. We're already late."

"I don't want to." Ken complained.

"Oh. Great! Now you say you don't want to? Who was the one who told me to bring him to the laboratory and made me have the greatest of fights with my boss in order to do so?" He poked Ken's chest with a finger with every word he said. "Was it me? No, was it? So get the fuck up and put something on."

Ken pouted. "But I'm tired…" He stretched out his arms and legs. "AND sore. You're not getting near me with no lube again." He said menacingly.

"But you LOVED it!" Schuldig mock-glared at Ken. "I prefer to use it though; it makes it all the more enjoyable for both of us." He whispered as he sat up. "BUT going back to what we were talking about, no matter how much I like how you smell after a night of sex, Brad and Farf won't appreciate it. So, if you don't take a shower right now, you won't get to see the machine."

Ken frowned, but he flung his arms upwards, waiting for his lover to take them. "Okay, but you carry me. I'm hurting all over."

Even though he knew Ken was just playing and that he hadn't hurt him as much as he claimed he had, Schuldig grabbed his arms to help him sit up and gave Ken a concerned look when he saw the wince the younger man was trying to hold back. "Does it hurt that much baby?"

Ken grinned sheepishly. "A bit…"

"I'll buy some later, okay?"

Ken pouted but nodded. He pressed himself against the German's back and wrapped his legs securely around his waist, ready to be carried. Schuldig brought his hands to his legs to hold him in place and rose to his feet. He grinned at the brush of lips against his shoulder.

"Oi! I think you're getting heavy!" Schuldig whined. "Should I stop spoiling you?"

Ken bit his neck. "_You_ should do some exercise, you're just getting old and out of fit."

The redhead frowned and dropped Ken's legs, forcing him to cling tighter to his body. "In case you don't remember, I'm twenty two and do enough exercise with you. And who's the one who always gets tired first? I'm afraid it's you. And now you complain because I'm tired because of last night?" The mock in his words was obvious.

Ken let his legs fall down and retired his arms. "You wouldn't have to carry me to the shower if you had remembered to buy lube!" He sounded like he was trying to keep his temper under control. "Plus, next week your holidays will start so we'll have time to reshape…"

Schuldig let it go and turned around. He slid a hand into Ken's chocolate hair and tugged his face upwards for a kiss. "Go.and.shower. NOW."

.:XX:.

Ken felt like a little boy who had been taken to a sweets factory as he went through the long laboratory corridors with Schuldig and his boss, Brad Crawford, a tall American man whom Ken didn't like a little bit.

His neck hurt from turning around to catch on the surroundings, but he didn't mind because he loved the place.

It wasn't the first time he visited his lover's workplace but he always loved it and it was never the same so there was always something new and interesting to see.

"Are you coming with us or are you gonna spend the whole day taking pictures?" Schuldig called out.

Ken blinked and ran after the others. "I want to see the machine! You promised you would send me to the Meiji era to see the samurais, will you?"

"Is this kid stupid?" Asked Crawford with a light smirk sharpening his features a bit more. "Does he actually believe that the first time we try it with a human being it'll be with him?"

Schuldig laughed. "He's convinced of it." He glanced at Ken in amusement. "In fact, he says he's here today just because of that."

Ken stopped walking, sulking. "You both said I could be your guinea pig for the first test!"

"Can't you get it when people joke? If someone goes it'll be a scientific." One of Schuldig's coworkers, who had joined them a few minutes ago, seemed to find the whole situation annoying.

"But," Farfello, a white-haired scientific whose body and face where covered in scars admitted. "Truth is we need someone who's not working on the project to be our test. We can't risk ourselves on it."

"Yeah, our brains and hands are too precious. But still, I don't like the idea of Ken being our subject test."

"What? You worried about your boy?" The scientist Ken didn't know mocked.

Ken was about to interfere, but the sober look Schuldig gave him left him speechless. "I'd never risk the life of anyone I love, no mater if it is for science's or history's sake."

Ken gulped. It felt like Schuldig was talking to him and not to the other guy. Those words burned inside Ken.

That didn't mean he'd lost his determination to try the machine. And he made it very clear to everybody that he wanted to be their test subject.

And Crawford didn't object since he desperately wanted to see if his project would work with a human, wanted to hear about it. Or know if he had to made even more changes and possibly which ones.

Farfello didn't either.

But Schuldig… /Ken, no./ Ken looked up at his lover.

"I've made my decision. Respect it please." He said softly but firmly. "Anyway, what's gonna happen to me? There's nothing to worry about!" He grinned. "Crawford-san told me it'd be for just an hour so there's no way I can get myself in trouble in that time. And that's assuming that I'll be sent to the past. Because it's possible that nothing happens." He sat down on a chair and looked up, desperate for understanding in the German's eyes.

"Ken, you won't be able to regret it once we've prepared everything." Schuldig said automatically, his voice lacking any expression.

From that moment everything started moving on too fast. And before he'd realised it Ken was stepping into a cubicle and Schuldig was giving him the last instructions before he leant in for a kiss and closed the door.

The last words Ken heard were Crawford's. "Remember you'll have to be on the same spot in an hour or there'll be no way to bring you back."

As he repeated to himself all the instructions the scientists gave him, Ken felt the strangest feeling he'd ever experienced. It was like his body wanted to divide in millions of parts and then…

Then nothing but unconsciousness.

Tzu zu ku…

xxxx

It's been forever since I wrote anything WK! There's some Naruto and my old WK stuff in the making too so I hope to update things regularly.

What do you think of this? Review and let me know!

Kissy kissy minna!


End file.
